A tragic September morning
by codywrasman
Summary: On September 11 2001 Lincoln and his friends plan on visiting new York city's twin towers of the world trade center unknown to them the day will end in tragedy. ( Note please leave respectful comments thank you ) in memory of those who lost there lives on 9/11
1. Chapter 1

A Tragic September Morning by Cody wrasman

This story is based on true events of the 9/11 attacks this story is dedicated to those who were lost on that tragic day in 2001 ( rest in peace )

September 10 2001

11 year old Lincoln loud was at jhon f Kennedy airport having arrived at one of the biggest city's in the world New York City

Lincoln just look out the window amazed at the many buildings he was seeing one of them the empire State building the statue of liberty and the famous twin towers of the world trade center.

Lincoln wow this is amazing.

The man yes it is.

Lincoln" those twin towers seem to interest me the most.

The man" ah the world trade center yeah these towers first opened in 1973.

Lincoln wow that was 28 years ago.

The man" yep and they will be here forever and nobody can destroy them.

Lincoln" really.

The man" yeah in fact on February 26 1993 there was a car bomb that went off in the parking garage it Sadly killed six people but the bomb wasn't powerful enough to bring these magnificent towers down.

Lincoln" what really?

The Man yep I guarantee nothing will ever bring down these beutyful twin towers down not even an act of terrorism can bring these magnificent towers down.

Lincoln" wow I might just visit these towers

The man" you should you would like them.

Lincoln just looked at the tall towers and sees that an antenna on the one of the towers.

Lincoln" what's the Tower with the antenna?

A man that would be the north tower.

Lincoln" ah I supposed the tower without the antenna is the south tower.

The man the south tower has an observation deck you can almost see the entire city.

Lincoln really?

The man" yeah and theres a restaurant in the north tower called Windows of the world and it has good food and a nice view and there's a hotel between the towers.

Lincoln" oh sweet

A voice" Lincoln were are you it's time to go.

Lincoln" coming I gotta go it was nice talking to you.

A man"nice talking to you too.

With that Lincoln runs to his good friends Cody Jared and Clyde.

Me" who was that you were talking to.

Lincoln" oh he's nice he was telling me about those Twin skyscraper Towers the World Trade Center?

Jared" oh yeah WTC the tallest towers In New York alongside The empire State building.

Clyde yeah.

Lincoln" I am actually thinking of visiting the towers while we're here.

Me well I booked a room at a hotel between the twin towers.

Lincoln" wow really?

Me" yeah it's a Marriott Hotel.

Lincoln" sweet.

Me yeah but we got to get there so follow me

Soon we went into a taxi that would take us to lower Manhattan .

Me wow look at this.

Jared" yeah it's amazing.

Clyde" so were the hotel at?

Me" it's at between the twin towers of the world trade center.

Jared" nice this should be interesting.

Soon we arrived to see the very tall twin towers.

Lincoln" wow.

Jared yeah wow.

Clyde wow.

Jared so were the hotel again?

Me" it's over there on the other side follow me

We just walk past numbers of people from tourist to business men and women and soon we saw the Marriott hotel.

We we just passed by the fountain known as the sphere.

Lincoln that's a nice fountain.

Jared yep I also believe there's a memorial somewhere for the 1993 bombing victims.

Lincoln" really?

Jared" I believe so yeah.

Clyde" yeah luckily these towers didn't collapes because of that.

Jared" yep.

Lincoln" the man at airport actually told me about that incident that was tragic six people were killed.

Jared" yeah that was Tragic indeed.

Lincoln" yeah we better keep up with Cody or we'll lose him.

We just kept walking to the other side until we made it to the Marriott hotel that was just between the the north and south tower

Me well looks like this is the place.

Lincoln cool.

Soon me Lincoln Jared and Clyde go inside the Marriott Hotel to see the lobby all beutyful and fancy .

Me wow nice.

Lincoln yep.

Me you guys go sit down I'll go check it.

Jared okay.

With that Jared Lincoln and Clyde just sat down as I check in.

Lincoln looked around he saw a beityful girl sitting not to far who had dark skin black hair worn in a ponytail and she had two buck teeth and she wore a hooded sweatshirt and Jean shorts and purple shoes and pink socks.

Lincoln" oh my who is this girl?

All of a sudden the the girl just looked at Lincoln and the two just begin looking at each other.

But then I appear.

Me okay guys I got us a hotel room.

Jared sweet.

Clyde" nice come on Lincoln. ( Sees that he is distracted ) lincoln Lincoln.

Lincoln" huh what.

Clyde come on were checked it.

Lincoln" oh good.

With that we went to the elevator and went to the third floor and then we just went down the hallway looking for a our room

Me were our room?

Jared here it is?

We walk towards Jared I put my key in and we enter to find the room very nice and beutyful.

Me oh wow this place is nice.

Shows Clyde lying on one of the beds.

Clyde well this bed this nice.

Jared lyes on the bed as well.

Jared" oh yeah nice .

Me" good room and a good price as well.

Lincoln" hey guys I am gonna go check the place out you guys have a spare key.

I toss Lincoln a key.

Lincoln thanks.

With that Lincoln just walked out of the room and walked down the hallway to explore around

Soon Lincoln walked out of the hotel to see how tall the twin towers.

Lincoln" wow.

With that Lincoln just got out his camera and started taking pictures of how tall the two towers were

Lincoln" there.

Soon Lincoln went back into the hotel to explore what it had to offer.

There was a gym and a pool and the gym had a nice view of the Hudson River and there was other stuff the hotel had to offer .

Lincoln" wow nice view of the Hudson.

With that Lincoln began to take a picture of the Hudson River and then the gym and the swimming pool.

Lincoln" there.

With that Lincoln just walked out wonder what to visit next but all of a sudden Lincoln bumps into a girl and the both fall and Lincoln drops his camera.

The girl" hey why don't you watch were you going.

Lincoln" sorry I am so sorry.

All of a sudden Lincoln looks to see it's the same girl from the lobby and the two begin to look at each other.

Lincoln oh hello.

Ronnie Anne hi


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln" oh hello.

Ronnie anne" hi.

Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stand up picking up his camera.

Ronnie Anne" so.

Lincoln" so what?

Ronnie Anne" oh nothing.

Lincoln" oh huh okay my name's Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne" uh mines Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln" Ronnie Anne nice name.

Ronnie Anne" thanks.

Both Ronnie anne and Lincoln looked at each but then depart there separate ways with Lincoln going back to his room.

At the room me Jared and Clyde were watching That 70s show on tv when Lincoln comes in .

Lincoln" hey guys you won't believe this.

Me" what is it?

Lincoln" I meet a girl.

Jared" what really that's amazing.

Clyde" uh a girl huh?

Lincoln" yeah and it's the same girl form the lobby.

Me" really?

Jared" what's her name is she cute?

Lincoln" um yeah and her name is Ronnie Anne.

Me" Ronnie anne huh that seems like a nice name.

Lincoln" yeah and she seems sweet.

Me" oh well that's nice.

Jared" yeah.

Me" but one thing though were here for only like a week and Lincoln just fell in love with some girl who he just meet and might never see again once the vacation ends?

Lincoln" oh man your right what was I thinking?

Me" sorry dude but it's the truth.

Lincoln" I gotta go see her.

With that Lincoln runs out of the room to go find the girl just kept looking until he found her in the dining room.

Ronnie Anne" oh hello again Lincoln ( sees Lincoln looking in easy ) what's wrong?

Lincoln" oh nothing I was wondering were do you live.

Ronnie Anne" why would you ask that all of a sudden I just meet you I bearly even know you.

Lincoln" oh you don't have to tell me you address at least tell me the town you live in.

Ronnie Anne" okay I live in Royal woods Michigan that's all I am gonna say.

Lincoln" ( gasp ) really I live in Royal woods two.

Ronnie Anne" gasp really you live there two?

Lincoln" yes.

Both Ronnie anne and Lincoln smiled.

Lincoln" uh care to explore?

Ronnie Anne uh sure.

With that both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went out to explore outside the hotel .

Ronnie" care to explore the lobby of the north and south towers?

Lincoln" are you sure were allowed to go in?

Ronnie Anne" yeah.

With that both Lincoln and Ronnie visit the north tower first and upon entering the lobby Lincoln and Ronnie were impressed with the lobby.

Lincoln" nice lobby.

Ronnie Anne" yep I was here earlier.

Lincoln" cool.

Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne explored around for a few minutes and then they left to see what the south tower had to offer

At lobby of the south tower they were amazed to see flags from different countries.

Lincoln wow look at these flags.

Ronnie Anne" yeah and what's amazing in the north tower there's a restaurant called Windows of the world.

Lincoln" really a restaurant?

Ronnie Anne" yeah and the food is good there two but a little expensive I had lunch there earlier.

Lincoln" sweet.

Ronnie Anne " yeah and the south tower as a observation deck.

Lincoln" really?

Ronnie anne" yep and it has a beautiful view of lower Manhattan.

Lincoln" awesome I like to see it.

Ronnie Anne" maby you and your friends can come I gonna visit tomorrow.

Lincoln" really what time?

Ronnie Anne" usually at 9:30.

Lincoln" ah so we'll just go at 9:30 then.

Ronnie Anne" yep.

Lincoln" oh many we can see the sun set that day.

Ronnie" you know what that would be amazing .

Lincoln yeah seeing a beautiful sunset the observation deck of the world trade center I can see it now.

Ronnie Anne" yep.

Lincoln" ( checks his watch ) we should probably head back.

Ronnie Anne" your right.

Soon Lincoln and Ronnie Anne arrived back to the hotel and walked back to Lincolns room.

Lincoln" well here's the place I geuss ill see you tomorrow.

Ronnie anne" yep but before I go.

Lincoln what is it.

All of a sudden Ronnie Anne gives Lincoln a kiss on the cheek causing him to turn red then Ronnie Anne begins to walk away.

Ronnie" good night Lincoln.

With that Ronnie Anne walks away.

Lincoln takes his room key and opens the door to see Clyde asleep but me and Jared still watching the Powerpuff girls.

Me" hey Lincoln how did it go?

Lincoln" you guys won't believe this Ronnie Anne is from Royal woods Michigan.

Jared really?

Me" get out really ?

Jared" that's cool she lives in the same town we live in

Lincoln" yep

Jared yep.

Lincoln" yeah and she took on a tour of the lobbys of the twin towers and she gave me a kiss on the cheek .

Jared" aww that's nice.

Lincoln" and she told me tomorrow afternoon we might visit the observation deck in the south tower and maby something to eat at windows of the world.

Me well that's nice but we should get some sleep .

All of a sudden Jared yawns.

Jared" yeah.

Me we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow so we should get some sleep.

With that I turned off the TV and Lincoln got into bed

Me good night guys.

Everyone good night.

I just turned off the light and went to sleep.

Lincoln stayed up thinking about Ronnie Anne and thinking about what's going to happen the entire week.

Lincoln" so roonie Anne lives in the same town i live in it's so cool I am so excited about this week.

All of a sudden Lincoln yawns and begins to fall asleep.

Lincoln" I can't wait for tomorrow.

With that Lincoln just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Lincoln" goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day. September 11 2001

Lincoln wakes up and yawns and sees that his freinds are still asleep Lincoln just got out of bed and walked to the bathroom were he took off his cloths and got in the shower and stated showering

After the shower he went to his flip phone and see that it was 7:46 am September 11 2001 Lincoln soon got his cloths and didn't bother to wake up his freinds senec they were still asleep and he just walked out of the room to get some breakfast.

Once he made it to the lobby he walked to were the dining room to see Ronnie Anne sitting in a table eating her breakfast .

Lincoln" hey Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln just walked to her table.

Ronnie Anne" morning Lincoln slept good?

Lincoln" yeah slept like a rock.

Ronnie Anne" good were your friends

Lincoln" oh there still asleep they should be up sooner or later.

Ronnie Anne " okay hopefully today will be great.

Lincoln yep me two.

After breakfast

Lincoln and ronnie step out side and walk across the street.

Lincoln" were are we going?

Ronnie anne" just taking a walk .

Lincoln" okay let me check the time.

Ronnie Anne" okay go ahead.

Lincoln check the time to see it was 8:45.

Lincoln" it's 8:45.

Ronnie anne" okay.

Both Lincoln and Ronnie continue to walk up street until Lincoln hears what sounds like a plane coming.

Lincoln" you hear that.

Ronnie Anne what?

Lincoln" I hear a plane.

Lincoln looks at were it was coming from but then he sees an American Airlines Boeing 767 flying dangerously low and looked it was aiming at the north tower of the World Trade Center.

Lincoln" ( gasp ) Ronnie Anne look.

Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne watch in horror as the plane flys in and crashes into the north tower of the world trade center and theres a explosion a huge fire ball.

Lincoln" OH MY GOD.

Ronnie Anne" OH NO.

Both Ronnie Anne and Lincoln look in shock having witness a plane crashing into the north Tower of the world trade center and smoke was beginning to come out of the north tower as the top of the north tower is on fire.

Lincoln" I got to go and save Cody Clyde and Jared.

Ronnie" Lincoln no it's dangerous.

Lincoln" I got to save my friends.

With that Lincoln runs back to the Marriott hotel to see papers and documents beginning to fall from the sky and runs to the hotel and went to his floor and enter his room to see his freinds awake and we had curious looks on our faces.

Lincoln" guys you won't believe this something terrible has happened.

Jared" what is it?

Lincoln" a plane had hit the world trade center.

Everyone" WHAT?

Lincoln" yeah we got to get out of here.

Jared looks out the window to see papers raining down from the sky.

Jared" guys you might wanna see this.

We look out the window to see papers running down.

Clyde" I think we now know what made that boom sound that woke us up.

Me" we gotta get out of here.

With that we got our bags and luggage and we walked out of our room.

Lincoln" so you guys heard the explosion.

Me" yeah we were sleeping just fine until a loud boom woke us up we were hoping it was nothing serious until you informed us what happened.

Lincoln" I saw it it was a huge plane it looked like a passenger plane possibly a an American airlines plane or maby a United airlines plane.

Soon we walked out of the hotel to see papers raining down on us.

Me" the heck.

Jared" oh my God look.

We look up to see smoke coming out of the north Tower.

Me" oh my gosh your right Lincoln.

Soon we began to hear sirens meaning that the fire is coming.

Jared" were Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln" she should be over there.

We just walked to were Ronnie Anne is.

In the loud house in Royal woods

Rita was walking towards the tv and she turned it on and begin flipping channels until she saw an image to what it looked like one of the towers of the world trade center on fire she turned back to see what was going and stopped to see it.

Rita" oh my gosh kids kids you might wanna see this.

Soon Lori leni Luna luan Lynn Lucy lola Lana lisa lynn sir who's holding Lily appears.

Rita just turned the tv up

The news women" this just in your seeing a obviously disturbing live shot there that is the world trade center and we have unconfirmed reports this morning that a plane has crashed into one of the towers of the World Trade Center.

Lori" oh my gosh.

Luna" why would someone fly a plane into the trade center?

Lana" maby they ether ran of fuel or possibly the pilot got drunk or something.

Lori" that's just dumb some one would do this.

Lynn" oh I'm just realized something.

Lola" what.

Lynn" Lincoln is there.

Lori" oh no your right.

Rita" give me your phone Lori I have to call Lincoln.

Without hesitation Lori gave her mother her phone sence all she could do is look at the tv.

The tv show what was happening and what they saw at the top of north tower there was a huge gaping hole and thick black smoke coming out of the tower and a hit of orange and red just below the smoke indicating fire .

Luna" my gosh I hope Lincoln is okay.

Lori" yeah but think of all of those poor people who are inside the tower.

Luna" your right there's probably hundreds of people in that tower.

Rita" this is like 93 all over again.

Lori" I remember that day I was nine years old when that happened.

Lana" what happened in 93?

Lori" someoneput a bomb in the garage and it exploded and it killed six people.

Lana" oh God.

Rita" I can't get a hold of Lincoln.

Lori" he's probably busy being evacuated.

Rita" I hope he's okay.

Back at new York

It was choas fire trucks police cars and ambulances had arrived at the scene.

( Over the radio ) world trade center tower number 1 is on fire.

Me" I hope that building gets evacuated.

Jared" there's probably alot of people in that building.

( Over the radio ) sence every ambulance everything you got to the world tade center now.

We just watch fire trucks and ambulances arriving at the scene.

Lincoln looks around people were panicking and crying and he looks to see see paramedics rushing an injured casualty away on a gurney and paramedics loading up another injured person into an ambulance it was gut wrenching for Lincoln knowing that there are people who maby dead or injured in the crash.

Jared" are you okay yes I am fine.

We just look up to see the top of the north it had a huge gaping hole and there were fires inside just below the crash site and thick black smoke coming out of the building.

Clyde" my gosh look at all the smoke.

We just look all of a sudden people began screaming we just look to see something horrifiing.

Jared" OH MY GOSH.

We look to seeing a human beings jumping and falling off of the north tower into there deaths people screamed as they saw innocent people jumping to there deaths

We just looked in shock

A tear just came down Jareds face just seeing people jumping to there deaths right infoint him it was a very gut wrenching scene.

Jared" somebody's gotta help them.

Me it's impossible we can save people that high up it's impossible.

Jared" somebody's gotta try.

All of a sudden a man with soot on his runs to Lincoln.

The man" excuse me in building five theres a day care center and there's kids in it.

Jared runs to a port Authority officer.

Jared" excuse me officer.

The port Authority officer" what is it.

Jared" there's kids in.

The port Authority officer" yeah at the day care center at world trade center five I know don't worry we got them out.

Jared" are you sure?

The port Authority officer" yeah we got them out don't worry.

Jared" oh thank goodness.

With that Jared runs to back to his freinds.

Jared" they got the kids out.

Me" that's good to hear if only everyone else can get out.

Soon it was 9:03 am

We just kept looking at what was happening until Jared sees something.

Jared" gasp look.

We look to see a what looked like a United airlines Boeing 767 coming towards the south tower.

Me" what's that plane doing.

All of a sudden the plane hits and crashes into the south Tower and all of a sudden there's a huge explosion of fire erupts out of the south tower.

Jared" OH MY GOD.

Me" OH NO OH MY GOD.

BOOM.

We just watch in shock seeing that a second plane had hit the south tower of the world trade center.

In the loud house.

Rita and Lynn sir and the loud kids were watching when they see the plane appearing behind the south tower witch disaprears and then they see the explosion in the south tower.

The news man oh my goodness there's another one oh my goodness there's another one

The news women" that seems to be on purpose.

Lori" oh my gosh.

Lynn's sir" oh my God.

Luna another plane just hit the second tower.

Rita just started crying upon seeing the second plane hit the south Tower.

Lynn sir" THIS IS TERRORIST TERRORIST I TELL YOU.

Lori I saw it too it looked like it was on purpose

rita" oh my God I hope Lincoln is okay.

Lynn sir" I got to call him.

With that Lynn sir went to the kitchen to call in Lincoln about what's happening.

Back in new York.

We just watch in utter shock at what we just saw.

Jared" this is terrible.

Ronnie Anne" were under attack.

Lincoln" this is terrorist.

Upon what we just no began realize this was no accident and we just knew we were under attack


	4. Chapter 4

In loud house

Rita and the others just looked in shock after having saw another plane hit the south tower of the World Trade Center

Tears just streamed down the girls faces just watching the twin towers burn right on live TV infoint of them.

Elsewhere in New Yorks lower Manhattan.

We just watched in shock upon what just happened just seeing a second plane crashing into the south tower and we just saw the twin towers burn right infoint of us.

Jared" guys I think we should take refuge some were debris is falling it's not safe out here.

Me" your right we have to get out of here.

With that we just ran away as we ran we run past fire trucks police cars and ambulances as we ran I look to see a a tire that looked like it came from a plane possibly from the plane that hit one of the towers and a women with blood all over screaming and running away.

And as we ran I look up to see the towers on fire burning

Soon we enter into a building it's lobby turned into a makeshift hospital for people suffering from minor injuries and and smoke inhalation.

Jared" all these people.

Clyde" this is terrible this possibly the worst day in history.

Ronnie Anne" yeah and we were supposed to be at the observation deck today and the Windows of the world restaurant.

Lincoln" I don't thinks that matters anymore Ronnie Anne all I care about now is hopefully everyone will be okay.

Ronnie Anne" right.

Lincoln" hey Cody Jared do you have a quarter or something I have to call my parents and tell them. What's Happened and to let them know that I am okay.

Me I don't know let me check.

Jared" me two

Clyde just looked to see people around him with injuries one person with burns on his face and a man with blood coming down his face and one man with shoot on his face.

Clyde" man this is gonna be a long day.

Ronnie Anne" I know.

Lincoln" I hope everyone will get out there's alot of good innocent people in those towers.

Both Clyde and Ronnie Anne just nodded in agreement.

We just looked to see people being carried away in Gurney's paramedics helping people and Reviving people from smoke inhalation.

Me" Lincoln here you go.

Lincoln" thanks.

With that Lincoln ran to a payphone in the lobby he put the coin in the slot and dialed the number to his home.

Back at the loud house.

Rita and the others were watching what was happening when all of a sudden the phone began to ring.

Lori" I'll get it.

With that Lori just went to the phone and answered it.

Lori" hello?

Lincoln" Lori it's me Lincoln.

Lori" Lincoln oh thank God your okay.

Rita" Lincoln s on the phone let me talk to him.

Lori" okay Lincoln I am putting you on the phone with Mom.

Lincoln" okay

With that Lori gave the phone to Rita.

Rita" Lincoln is it you.

Lincoln" yes Mom it's me.

Rita" oh thank God your okay we're are you.

Lincoln" i am at some place not far from the world tade center.

Rita" oh God are you okay?

Lincoln" yeah I am fine but saw what happened.

Rita" oh dear.

Lincoln" yeah I saw the first plane hit the north tower and then I saw south tower get hit.

Rita" oh God you must be In shock.

Lincoln" no I am fine but I am worried for the people who are in the towers and there's people jumping off of the towers.

Rita" oh my God.

Elsewhere were Jared was listening to the radio when he hears that there was and explosion at the Pentagon in Washington DC.

Jared" guys you hear there's was an explosion at the Pentagon.

Me" what?

Clyde" what Happened?

Jared" they're saying something hit it it possibly another plane.

Me" my God.

Clyde" if it's another plane then it's possible were under attack.

Lincoln" my God mom there saying that there was a explosion at the Pentagon and it's possible that another plane might have hit it.

Rita" what are you serious?

Lincoln" thats what I am hearing.

Lynn sir" what is it honey?

Rita" Lincoln said that to there's an explosion at the Pentagon and that a plane might have hit it.

Lynn sir" what?

Lori" another plane.

Rita" turn on the news I need to see if it's true.

Lynn sir changes the new station to reveal the Pentagon on fire.

Lori" oh my God.

Luna" I think we are under attack.

Lori" first the World Trade Center now the Pentagon my gosh.

Lynn sir" now I know this country is under attack terrorist are hijacking planes and crashing them in to famous landmarks possibly to kill thousands of people.

Lori" this is terrible.

Luna" who knows there could be other planes out there.

Lana" I pretty sure at this point the government is gonna order all planes to land at the closest airports.

Lynn sir" you probably right lana after whats Happening I am pretty sure all flights we be grounded and that no one else gonna be flying today.

Back at the lobby.

Lincoln" what's going on?

Rita" your right Lincoln there is a fire at the Pentagon and it's possible that we are under attack.

Lincoln" oh God I hope everyone got out of the Pentagon.

Rita" I hope so too honey I hope so to.

Lori just turns back on the news station showing the world trade center to see that smoke is still coming out.

At the lobby.

Lincoln" what's going on now?

Rita" nothing new honey but it's possible that all flights have been grounded and no one else is gonna fly right now.

Lincoln" oh.

Rita" were ever you are just at least stay there stay away from the World Trade Center it's not safe there.

Lincoln" don't worry mom I keep you in touch if anything else goes wrong.

Rita" okay call me later okay.

Lincoln" okay bye Mom.

Rita" bye sweetheart.

With that both Rita and Lincoln hung up.

Lincoln walks back to his freinds.

Me" what's going?

Lincoln" I told them what was happening were I am at and what was happening at the Pentagon.

Me" oh okay.

Jared" I can't believe that another plane had hit the Pentagon.

Clyde yeah and there's possibly people there.

Me" yeah.

Back at the loud house.

Lynn sir" how's Lincoln were is he is he okay?

Rita he is a lobby not far from the World Trade Center and that he's okay and he saw the first plane and the second plane.

Lynn sir" he saw the first plane.

Rita" yeah I told him to stay were he is.

Lynn sir" my God.

Rita yeah.

Lynn" sir I just hope he'll be okay.

Both Rita and Lynn sir just worried about Lincoln as the horror unfold on tv

Back at the lobby.

I just looked out the window to see the twin towers on fire thick black smoke was just coming out of the towers .

Sirens from fire tucks poilce cars and ambulances were sounding

papers were raining down onto the streets papers and documents just littered the streets and sidewalks.

And people just ran away or watched in horror.

We just looked up to see the twin towers burning and the choas unfolding.


	5. Chapter 5

We just watch in shock as the twin towers burn right infoint of us and the choas unfolding.

Lincoln" I can't believe this is happening.

Ronnie" why.

Me" I just hope everyone gets out okay.

We turn to look at the paramedics helping people who evacuated the towers.

Me" man this is gonna be a long day.

Jared" it's possible the whole country is under first the twin towers and now the Pentagon.

We look to see fire fighters arrived with equipment and houses.

Me" I just those fire fighters will be okay.

Elsewhere in the loud house

The family just look at what was going on

Lana" I just Lincoln will be okay.

Lori" yeah.

Luna" this is terrible first the world trade center is got attacked and now the Pentagon.

Rita" luckily Lincoln is okay he's taken Refuge in a Lobby not far from the world trade center.

Lori"should't he go away now what if something else happens like one of the towers collapse or something.

Rita" oh God I hope it doesn't.

Lynn sir" yeah.

Rita" I have to call Lincoln again.

With that Rita walks to the phone but realizes she doesn't know the number of the place Lincolns at.

Rita" oh God I don't know the number of the place he's at.

Lynn sir" oh God well hopefully he'll pick up soon.

Lori" he has his maby I'll call him.

With that Lori grabed her flip phone dialed the number of Lincoln s number.

Elsewhere back at the lobby

Lincolns phone began ring.

Lincoln" I got take this guys

With that Lincoln walked away from his freinds and answered the phone.

Lincoln hello?

Lori" Lincoln thank God mom forgot tell you something.

Lincoln" okay bring her on the phone.

Lori" here mom.

What's that Lori gave her mother the phone.

Rita" hello Lincoln?

Lincoln" hi Mom what is it?

Rita" Lincoln forget what I said I need you and your friends to leave the area your in and get away from the twin towers as possible I don't care were you go just get away from the World Trade Center as soon as possible.

Lincoln" why what's going on?

Rita" I am afraid that one of the towers could collapes.

Lincoln" what why would the one of the towers collapse?

Rita" I don't know but just go get away as soon as possible.

Lincoln" okay Mom if want me to I'll get away from the towers.

Rita" okay thanks sweetheart.

Lincoln" at least pray that everyone gets out of there safely there's possibly people trapped inside the elevators and the upper floors and I saw people jump from the building.

Rita" okay sweetie if want me to I'll pray from the people in the towers.

Lincoln" okay thanks Mom I got to go bye.

Rita bye.

With that both Lincoln and Rita hang up there phones

And Lincoln walks back to his freinds.

Me hey Lincoln what's happening?

Lincoln" we got to go guys.

Me why.

Lincoln" my mom fears the towers could collapes she wants us to get away from the towers as far as possible.

Jared" I hope they don't collapse.

Lincoln" I do to but my mom doesn't wants taking any chances we got to get away.

Clyde" I agree we should get away.

Ronnie Anne" I think we should to.

Me" okay then we'll get out of here.

With that we just left the lobby and walked out onto the street to get away from the choas that is unfolding behind us.

Lincoln" my mom said that she will pray that everyone will get out safely.

Jared" yeah but who knows there's possibly people trapped in top floors and possibly in the elevators as well.

Lincoln" that's what I said.

Me" yeah plus the people jumping theres possibly alot of people who got killed when the plane crashed in the people inside the plane as well.

We just turned to see the towers and Clyde sees molten steel falling and raining down on the streets below.

Papers just rained down and we look to see a poilce officer with blood on his face and on his white uniform.

The sounds of Sirens from fire trucks police cars and ambulances just sounded just filled the area.

I just looked at the time it was 9:59

The towers just continued to burn and black smoke just filled the blue cloudless sky

but then all of a sudden the top of the south tower breaks and the tower begins to collapse.

Lincoln" OH MY GOD.

everyone begins to scream

As the south tower collapes a plom of smoke and dust rains down large debris falls on to the streets killing anyone nerby below and large debris falls and hits the Marriott hotel destroying half of the building and the large dust cloud begins to come right towards us.

Me" RUN FOR YOUR LIFE.

With that we just ran away from the collapsing south tower

Dust cloud begins go up and cover the streets and buildings nerby.

Lincoln and many others just ran.

People just ran and scream as they ran.

Me" keep running

All of a sudden Lincoln trips and falls.

Lincoln" wait guys.

We just ran away losing Lincoln in crowd of panicking people.

Lincoln" guys wait

Poor Lincoln just ran

But all of a sudden a dust cloud comes and everything around Lincoln turns dark.

Back at the loud house

The family just looked but all of a sudden they see the south tower collapse.

Lori" oh my God.

Rita" NO LINCOLN.

Lynn sir" OH MY GOD .

the family just watched in horror as the south tower collapes on live TV right infoint of them.

Rita just began crying Lynn sir just hugged her.

They look as dust from the south tower begins to cover buildings around the area.

Lori" oh my God

Tears began to stream down Lori's face just watching the horror unfolding in lower Manhattan all she could do was hope Lincoln is okay.

Elsewhere

Lincoln just tried look but dust just kept going into his eyes not allowing him to see .

Lincoln" CODY JARED CLYDE RONNIE ANNE WHERE ARE YOU?

poor Lincoln just tryed to look up he saw a place nerby and he just went into the building to see people having taken Refuge inside the building.

Lincoln" Cody Jared Clyde Ronnie Anne are you guys here?

All of a sudden Lincoln saw a firefighter and walked up to him.

Lincoln excuse me have you seen my friends there names are Cody Clyde Jared and Ronnie Anne.

Firefighter" I am sorry kid I don't think there here but let me look.

Lincoln okay thanks

Firefighter" is there any one by the names of Jared Clyde Cody and Ronnie Anne?

Everyone just shooked there heads.

Firefighter" sorry kid there not here were did you last see them?

Lincoln" as the whole thing was collapsing I got to find them.

Firefighter you can't go in there it's to dangerous.

Lincoln just ignored the firefighters warning and went outside to see that the dust was beginning to clear and he could almost see the sun.

Lincoln" the dust is clearing a little bit maby I find them.

As Lincoln just walked towards were he last saw his friends all he could think about what he saw and thought about the people who were inside the south tower as it collapsed

Tears just streamed down Lincoln knowing the south tower of the world tade center had collapse and feared the north tower might be next

Lincoln just looked up to see the north tower is still burning.

All Lincoln could do was watch in horror


	6. Chapter 6

All Lincoln could do is watch in horror.

In the loud house.

Rita just cryed upon seeing the south tower collapse on live TV right infoint of her and she feared that Lincoln could have been killed.

Lori" I hope Lincoln is okay.

Lana" yeah but look at all that dust and smoke thought.

Luna" many Lincoln could have take refuge some else and hopefully he stay there until the smoke and ash clears up.

Lori" all those people.

Tears just began to stream down Lori's face fearing for her brother and the the people around the area.

With the south tower gone all that was left was cloud of ash and the north tower just stood burning but who knows how long the north tower stand.

All the loud family could do is watch the north tower.

On the streets Lincoln just looked around to see dust ash papers littering the streets of lower Manhattan papers continued to fall.

Lincoln just looked up All of a sudden he sees the north tower but the south tower now gone have collapsed right infoint of him

But then Lincoln saw something heartbreaking.

Lincoln" oh no.

Lincoln just looks to see people jumping to there deaths one at a time some of the jumpers held hands with one another as they jumped as they fell the disappeared into the dust below.

Tears just begin to stream down Lincolns face just seeing innocent people jump to there deaths right in front of him.

Lincoln" god please bless and protect them.

Elsewhere

Me" Lincoln?

Jared" Lincoln?

Ronnie anne" Lincoln?

Clyde" Lincoln?

Ronnie anne" were are you?

Me" were is he?

Jared" I don't know

Clyde" what happened were is he?

Jared" the south tower just collapse and just ran to get away and we got lost in the crowd of people who ran away.

Me" oh god I hop he is okay.

Jared" me to.

In the loud house

Rita just went to Lori's phone to call Lincoln.

Rita" please Lincoln please respond.

The family just watch what was happening on the news.

Rita" please Lincoln please respond.

Tears just streamed down Rita's face hoping that Lincoln was okay hoping that Lincoln didn't die in the collapse hoping he was okay and got away.

But no answer she just hung up the phone.

Luna" don't worry mom we might have gotten away many he just to busy running for his life.

Rita" I hope he's okay.

Luna" I do to mom.

Rita and the others just continue to look at what was happening in lower Manhattan.

Elsewhere.

Me Jared Clyde and Ronnie Anne continue to look for Lincoln.

Me" Lincoln Lincoln?

Jared" Lincoln?

Clyde" were are you Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne" were are you?

Jared" look.

We just looked to see the north tower still burning.

Jared" were getting close.

Me" we can't stay here the building might collapse.

Jared" we just can't leave not without Lincoln.

Clyde" if go back there it would be suicide.

Me" we got to go.

Without any hesitation we just ran to get away from the north tower fearing that it might collapse any second we just hoped that Lincoln would be okay.

Elsewhere

Lincoln just looked at the north tower.

Lincoln" this is terrible I have to do something

Soon it was 10:28 am

Lincoln just watch the north tower but then

All of a sudden the top of the north tower goes down and the antenna disappears and the north tower collapses.

Lincoln" NNNOOOOO.

with that Lincoln just ran

The north tower just collapses more dust and ash rain down large debris fall down landing on to the streets below

Lincoln just ran away from the collapsing north tower

Lincoln" oh god oh God oh God.

All of a sudden Lincoln trips and falls once again he looks to see the huge ash cloud coming right towards him.

And then everything goes dark around Lincoln once again.

Lincoln just closed he's eyes just hoping it would all be over.

Elsewhere

We just ran but turned to see the north tower collapsing

Ronnie Anne" NNOOO.

Jared" OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD.

me RUN.

We just ran to get away from the collapsing north tower

At the loud house

The family was watching the news on the attack

The news man"what has happened to attacks that have been in Manhattan one plane colliding with one twin tower 18 minutes later oh my God.

All of a sudden they see they see the north tower collapses

Lori" gasp.

Luna" oh no.

Rita just begin crying

The family just watch in horror as the north tower has collapes on live TV right infoint of them.

Lori" oh my God now the other tower is gone

The family just looked to see that the twin towers of the world trade center are now gone all that was left was a huge dust cloud covering buildings throughout lower Manhattan.

Rita just continued to cry.

Lori just went to dial Lincolns number on his phone.

Lori" please Lincoln please pick up

More Tears were just pouring down Lori's face

Lori" Lincoln please please pick up.

The news man "just a moment ago the entire top of the building collapsed you can see a massive plume of smoke people are running away from the area people who are near the area

The news camera man showed people running away poilce and firefighters and one firefighter raging and throwing his helmet against the ground and a plum of smoke and dust coming towards the them

The news man number 2 "people are running away from the area there are firefighters and police trying to evacuate the area as quickly as possible people who are near the area are in an absolute frenzy situation the entire top of the building just collapsed you can see a plume of smoke is coming in our Direction let's get out here Ralph we're going to leave cuz the smoke is coming right at us.

News man number 1 " obviously this is a devastating.

News man number 3" there gone there history there gone the World Trade Center is no more

The family just looked at the news as Lori tries to call Lincoln.

Elsewhere

Lincoln just begin to open his eyes when ever dust got in his eye he just try to rub them Lincoln couldn't believe what he just saw both towers of the world trade center collapse.

Lincoln" oh God am I dead.

Lincoln just looked around to see the dust was clearing up a little bit he just looked around to see were he's at but then he hears something that sounds like multiple smoke detectors chirping as the he got closer the noise got louder

Lincoln" gasp

Lincoln sees a huge pile of rubble twisted steel concrete smoke and dust it was all thats left of the world trade center some of the remains were still standing

Lincoln just looked in shock he knew the world trade center is gone all that was left was a pile of rubble.

We zoom up to see a huge plom of smoke and dust covering buildings throughout lower Manhattan and up in space showed the plom of smoke

All of a sudden the satellite in space flys by.

Voice" it's with deep sadness and regret advise you that two hijacked planes have crashed into the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center

In London

People watch the news

London News man" an airplane crashed into the World Trade Center about 15 minutes later an airplane crashed into the second one about an hour later both of them collapsed

From around the world from London to Paris to Pakistan to suadi Arabia to Egypt to Kenya to south Africa to India to China to Japan to Sydney people from all over the world about the attack on America

In Milwaukee Wisconsin

People in a diner just watch the news about the Pentagon

The news man"Associated Press is reporting a plane or helicopter crashed at the Pentagon and the Pentagon is being evacuated

The camera man showed the Pentagon on fire

The newsman" Associated Press reporter says he could see the tail of a large airliner plowing through the Pentagon

The police officers in the diner just watch the news of the Pentagon.

Poilce officer" bastards.

In the loud house

The family just watched what was happening in lower Manhattan with Lori on the phone.

Lori" hey guys I got to changed the channel for a minute.

The loud sister begin complaining and yelling as Lori changes the channel

The news showed a crater in a field.

Lori" another plane had crashed

The loud family saw a firefighters and Pennsylvania state police and a helicopter at the crash site

Lori" bobby called me and said that a plane called United airlines flight 93 was hijacked but crashed at a field near Shanksville Pennsylvania just 80 miles south of Pittsburgh it happened just before the south tower collapse.

The family just watch the news about flight 93

Lynn sir" my God another plane had crashed.

Tears just streamed down Rita's face just watching the news

The family just watched the news of flight 93 on the news

Lori first the world trade center then the Pentagon now this

Tears just streamed down Rita's cheeks she hoped Lincoln would be okay but even though Lincoln did survive there would be others who didn't survive she just she'd just shedded a tear in memory of those killed at the world trade the Pentagon and on flight 93 and on the three other planes as well

Flight 93 had crashed into a field near Shanksville Pennsylvania 80 miles south of Pittsburgh there were No survivors


	7. Chapter 7

In the rubble Lincoln just looked at what was left of the world trade center it's was reduced a huge pile of twisted steel and broken concrete some parts of the trade center was still standing but everything else layed in ruins

Lincoln" oh my gosh I can't believe this the world trade center

Lincoln just remembered what the man once said

( Flashback )

The man" I guarantee nothing will ever bring down these beutyful twin towers not even an act of terrorism can bring these towers down.

( End of flashback )

Tears began to stream down Lincolns face he just felt devistated that the new Yorks city's once beutyful twin towers were now gone and it's possible that thousands of people may have died when the towers collapse.

Lincoln" the hotel weres the hotel?

With that Lincoln looked around to find the hotel and out of the dust was World Trade Center number 7 still standing but it was on fire cuased by flying debris during the collapse.

Lincoln" oh gosh that building is on fire and it didn't even get hit .

Lincoln just looked at it but then he remembered he had to find the hotel Lincoln just looked around to find the hotel as he walked he had to rub his eyes everyone 15 seconds because dust getting into his eyes

But soon he found the hotel and was shock to see that the hotel was destroyed seeing that made him want to cry knowing that there possibly people still in the towers at the time.

Elsewhere

We were just looking for Lincoln but it was hard to see were we were going.

Me" LINCOLN LINCOLN

Jared" WERE ARE YOU.

Clyde" LINCOLN.

Ronnie Anne" LINCOLN WERE YOU.

Me I hope Lincoln is okay.

Jared" what about the other people I hope everyone got out okay just before the towers collapesd.

Me" me too buddy what about Lincoln?

Jared" I hope he's okay to.

Ronnie Anne" I don't think everyone got out okay though the people in the planes didn't get out okay nor did the jumpers.

Clyde" oh man your right.

Me" yeah this is the worst day EVER

Both Jared Ronnie Anne and Clyde just nodded agreements

Surely It was the worst day for all Americans and for those who had lost loved ones

We just continue to look for Lincoln even though with all the dust and ash in the air it's was impossible to see anything

At the loud house

The family just watched what was happening in lower Manhattan seeing that the ash cloud still covering buildings.

Rita just cryed she held Lily in her arms

Lily began to cry upon seeing her mother upset yet she didn't understand what was happening.

Lynn sir" this is terrible just terrible.

Lori" all those poor people.

Luna" I hope Lincoln is okay.

Rita just continued to hold Lily as tears streamed down her face.

Lori just began to walk away.

Luna were you going?

Lori" I have to go to Bobby's

Luna" right now?

Lori" yes.

Luna" seriously Lori we just witnessed something tragic and you go.

Lori" I am just as upset as everyone but.

Luna" but what all you care about is Bobby and just to think our little bro could be dead right now all you care about is Shagging Bobby.

Lori just wide eyed upon in embarrassment knowing what she meant

Rita" GUYS STOP IT.

both Lori and Luna look at there Mother.

Rita" now is not the time to argue now is the time to worry.

Lori" I need Bobby I have tell him what's happening.

Rita" well go then.

Lori" thanks Mom.

With that Lori just got the keys and walked out.

Lori" let me know if Lincoln calls and tell him that me and Bobby will be praying for him.

Rita" okay.

With that Lori just went to Bobby's house once she arrived she entered to see the entire Santiago family watching the news of the terror attacks on America.

Maria was In tears upon seeing what was happening in new York having saw the twin towers collapes and the Pentagon being attacked and flight 93 crashed

Lori" excuse me miss Santiago we're bobby?

Maria" he's over there.

All of a sudden Bobby sees Lori.

Bobby" Lori what are you doing here.

Lori" I needed some comfort because of what's happening.

Bobby" oh I see.

Lori" and what's terrible is that Lincoln is at lower Manhattan and he was close to the twin towers when they collapsed.

Bobby" what really is he okay?

Lori" I don't know he called us just before the first tower collaspsed and we haven't heard from him and we afraid that he might have died in the collapes

Bobby" well I am planning on going to lower Manhattan sooner or later.

Lori" why would you go there.

Bobby" I recently volunteered to search and rescue everots it's possible I might be sent there to find survivors .

Will you at least take me and my family with you we are very worried for Lincoln.

Bobby" are you sure you want to go there?

Lori" yes Lincoln is there and he's my brother and I am worried about him for all I know is that he could he be seriously injured or desd.

Bobby" okay Lori if you guys are that scared for Lincoln ill take you and your family with me.

Lori" okay thanks we can take the Van.

Bobby said goodbye to his family and then they left.

Soon they arrived back at loud house Lori just walked into see the family still watching what was going on and saw that president George w bush was making a speech

George w bush" the resolve of our great nation is being tested make no mistake we will show the world we can pass this test God bless.

The news reporter" we're told that the president's plane has flown on for security reasons the government will not say where is the Mr bush is going or for how long

The tv showed president George bush walked to Air Force 1.

Lori" mom dad can I see you for a moment just a moment.

Both Lori rita and Rita walked to the kitchen.

Rita" what is it.

Lori" Bobby is going to new York and he might take us to new York.

Lynn sir " why

Lori" volunteer to do a serach and rescued effort to find survivors that might be trapped in the Carnage that's going on and he might take us and I thought he would take us to find Lincoln.

Rita" I don't know about this.

Lori" well you just want to stand around and do nothing for all we know he could be trapped in the rubble of the collapsed twin towers.

Lynn" I don't think we can be allowed in new York the only allow emergency responders into the city.

Lori" we can't just stay here and do nothing.

Luna" she's right he just stay here and watch are brother die in the choas he have to go.

The other sister just nodded in agreement

Luna" are brothers down there we have to go save him

The sister" yeah

Lynn sir" kids just give us a minute.

With that the sisters just went out side

Rita " do you think we should go?

Lynn sir" I don't even whether to stay here and wait or go.

Rita" if Lincoln is over there then the possible that he could be in the rubble or could possibly be suffocating in that dust.

Lynn sir " can we even afford to go to new York?

Rita " I don't know but I don't care about the money all I care about is finding Lincoln and bringing him home safe and sound.

Lynn sir " yeah but there's no way we can enter new york there only allowing emergency responders into the cities.

Rita" yeah but Bobby's an emergency responder thought they have got to let him in.

Lynn sir" i geuss we don't have much of a choice.

Rita I am afraid not I don't want to stay here and feel helpess I don't want to stay here watching the news knowing Lincoln is probably dying in the Carnage and neither do the girls.

Lynn sir" signs get them in here

With that Rita walked to the door.

Rita" kid your father and I have something to say

With that the loud sisters walk back into the house and sat down

Rita" your father and I have something to say.

Lynn sir" your mother and I thought and we're going to New York City

The loud sisters ( gasp )

Lynn sir" we will go but only to rescue Lincoln after that were out of there.

They nodded in agreement.

Soon the family packed what ever they needed and the family began loading the van

Lori" I am gonna ride with Bobby.

Rita" okay you got your phone?

Lori" yes

All! Of a sudden Bobby wearing his search and rescue uniform appears.

Bobby" okay guys your ready.

Lynn sir" yes.

Bobby" okay.

With that Bobby got into his car with Lori sitting on the passenger seat.

Bobby" okay I got everything.

Soon Bobby stated the car

Lynn sir" okay kids seat belts on.

The kids got there seat belts on.

Lynn sir" okay let's go

With that Lynn sir started the car and the family just begin to drive off

Bobby started his car and soon the family just drive away from the house and the town

The family just continued to drive.

Lori" hold on Lincoln we're coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsewhere in New York

Lincoln just looked at the rubble of what was once the world trade center

Lincoln" I can believe this how could this have happened and why.

Those answers just swearled around Lincolns head he just didn't know what to say about what has happened

Lincoln" I have to go back and check out World Trade Center building 7

Tears just streamed down Lincolns face having seen the towers collapes soon he just walked to were world trade center building number 7 was

Elsewhere the loud family were on the road racing towards new York City.

Rita" was looking at the map.

The loud sisters were starting to get a little bored.

Lola" how long are we from new york?

Lynn sir" I don't know it migth take hours maby 10.

Lola" 10 Hours?

Lana" why couldn't we take a plane instead it would be alot faster.

Luna" uh you think we wanna take a plane after what just happened?

Lana" oh man your right.

Rita" not only that no planes are allowed to take off after what happened.

Lola" but why 12 hours I mean Lincoln might not have 10 hours.

Lynn sir" don't worry kids we'll try to get there as fast as we can.

Elsewhere in another car.

Lori and Bobby's just looked just being silent Lori just looked at Bobby who was wearing his search and rescue uniform.

Bobby" what?

Lori" nothing so your a member of search and rescue team?

Bobby yes when ever a disaster strikes I will be there to save any survivors.

Lori" that's good to know that you want to help people.

Bobby" thanks sweetheart.

Lori" I just hope he's okay.

Soon the family reached the Ohio border

Lynn sir" well we made it to Toledo Ohio.

Lana" how far are we from New York now?

Lynn sir" 9 hours.

Rita" hang in there Lincoln were coming.

Elsewhere

Jared Clyde and Ronnie Anne were just standing while I was on a pay phone.

Me" yes Claire were okay but were looking for Lincoln we don't know we're he is do us a favor and say a little prayer or something okay good thanks I'll call you later or if we found Lincoln okay okay I love you two bye.

With that I just hanged up the phone and walked back towards Jared Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne" who was that.

Me that was Claire she saw what happened and I told her about Lincoln and that were okay she'll say a prayer for Lincoln and she hopes that will find him

Jared" good.

Me yeah

Clyde" let's keep looking.

Ronnie Anne" right.

Jared" yeah

With that we just kept walking until we saw world trade center building number 7 and what we saw was fire on some off the windows.

Clyde" oh my gosh WTC 7 is on fire it didn't even get hit.

Jared" it must have cuagth fire from falling debris it can happen.

Clyde" I hope everyone got out.

Me I am sure they did but we should get away though I have a bad feeling.

Jared" yeah we should get away.

With that we just got away from the burning WTC building 7.

elsewhere the loud family were in Ohio still racing towards New York.

Lana" how long are we now.

Lynn sir" I don't know I just trying to get there as fast as we can.

Rita" we should stop at the next rest stop or gas station for a bathroom break though.

Lynn" right who has to go to the bathroom?

The sister surprisingly all raised there hands.

Lynn sir" Right when we get to the next exit I'll stop at gas station and all of you can use the restroom.

Rita" I'll call Lori.

With that Rita just got her phone and called Lori.

In Bobby's car

Loris phone just rang and she picked it up and answered it.

Lori" hello oh hey Mom okay okay alright I'll tell him thanks.

With that Lori hanged up her phone.

Bobby" what is it?

Lori" it was mom all the siblings have to stop to use the bathroom.

Bobby" okay I'll stop at the next exit I had to go anyway as well.

Soon at the next exit in medina Ohio.

Lynn sir" okay girls you go while I fill up.

With that the loud sister all went to the bathroom while Lynn sir filled up the van with fresh gas and Bobby filled up his car

After filling up Lynn sir and Bobby just walked into to see the family looking at what's happening on the tv.

Elsewhere

Lincoln just walked to see world trade center number 7 still burning thinking that firefighters would have come to save the building Lincoln just watch in shock as the building burned on the lower floors of the building.

Lincoln" man fires are burning really bad I just hope everyone made it out okay I got to find the others they must be worried sick about me

With that Lincoln just began to walk away as he walked away he got out his flip phone and looked at the time

It was 5:20 pm

As Lincoln walked he looked back to see WTC 7

All of a sudden WTC 7 collapses from lower floors from bottom to top.

Lincoln looks in horror as the WTC building collapses right infoint of him and the building disappears from site as a cloud of ash appears

The World Trade Center building number 7 had collapsed

Lincoln" oh gosh not again.

With that Lincoln just ran as the ash cloud comes towards him all of a sudden Lincoln trips and falls yet again as he falls his flip phone flys out of his hand and hits against the pavement breaking in half instantly.

Lincoln just closed his eyes and began to pray

Lincoln our father who art in heaven hallow be thy named the kingdom come thy will be done on Earth as it's is in Heaven give us our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us and lead us not to temptation but to Deliver Us from Evil foregoing is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever and ever amen.

All of a sudden Lincoln looks to see it the sun bleeding through the ash Lincoln just looked to see his phone destroyed

Lincoln" oh no oh no oh no.

It was no use the phone was destroyed he was no longer able to call his family.

Lincoln just began to get angry and Furious seeing his phone destroyed and he just began to scream at the top of his lungs.

Lincoln" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T THIS IS HAPPENING THIS OFFICIALLY THE WORST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE I FRIGGEN HATE THIS DAY AH AH.

after shouting Lincoln and just got down on his and stated to break down crying.

At the gas station.

The family just looked on the news seeing that World Trade Center building 7 had collapsed

Lynn sir" oh my gosh.

Rita" not another building no.

Tears began to stream down Rita's face.

Lori" I hope there was no one in that building.

Bobby" hopefully that was the last building.

Lana" I hope so to

Everyone just agreed to Bobby hoping that was the last building to collapes as well.

They just watched the news on what was.

Rita" I hope Lincoln is okay.

Lynn sir we have to keep going.

With that the loud family just went back to the van and Lori while Bobby just got back to the car.

As they drove to new york.

The family couldn't believe what had just happened World Trade Center building 7 had collapsed they could just beilve it but they just continued to drive to new york city in hopes of reuniting with Lincoln.

Lori" hang on Lincoln we're coming.


	9. Chapter 9

All around new york Lincoln had been wondering in dust covered atmosphere almost everything around him was covered in dust yet Lincoln didnt care he was traumatized after having witnessed a lot the planes hitting the twin towers and the towers collapsing people around him getting killed all,he wanted was to go home

Lincoln i wanna go home what a horrible day for me

Eleswhere.

Cody Jared Ronnie Anne and Clyde walked around the streets of lower Manhattan.

Cody" oh my god oh my god I can't belive this.

Ronnie Anne" I know this is just awful.

Jared" i know I am worried for lincoln.

Clyde" god only knows were Lincoln's at.

Jared" I really hope he's okay.

Ronnie Anne" I know

Clyde" I can't belive it two planes hit the world trade center.

Cody" this is like 1993 all over again but worse.

Jared" yeah but in 1993 the towers didn't come down.

Cody" I know that.

Jared" think of all those who were in the towers when that happend.

Clyde" I know all those people. ( on the verge of tears )

Jared" i know how could this happend.

Cody" terroist.

Clyde" terroist?

Cody" yeah terrorist they kill people and they'll even kill themselves to hurt others.

Jared" yeah.

Eleswhere

The loud family had arrived in Pennsylvania.

Lynn sir " here we are.

Rita" Pennsylvania.

Luna were getting close New York is just another state away.

Rita" yeah.

Lana" didnt another attack happen here.

Lynn sir " yeah fligth 93 crashed here the passengers fought the terroist hijackers.

Rita" thoses passengers are heros.

Luna" yeah they sacrifice their own lives to save others.

Lynn sir " yeah.

Elseswhere with Lori and bobby.

Bobby" your okay?

Lori" yes.

Bobby" worried about your brother.

Lori yes.

Bobby I know I am too hopefully there okay.

Lori I know I hope so to.

Bobby I fearing for my sister Ronnie anne she's on new york.

Lori" really.

Bobby" yes I hoping she's okay as well as your brother.

Lori" I hope so two.

Bobby good.

Lori how long are we from new york now.

Bobby probably another hundred miles or so who knows.

Lori okay.

Elsewhere with lincoln .

Lincoln just looked around looking at whats left of the ones magnificent Twin Towers rembering what that guy said that they would be there forever.

Lincoln I can't belive this is just horrible I just don't know what to do.

Lincoln just got down on his knees just look carnage around him from paper to dust to broken glass to rubble .

Lincoln" why did this have to happen why.

Elsewhere

Cody Clyde Ronnie Anne and Jared

Cody" ( shouts ) LINCOLN

Jared ( Shouts ) LINCOLN.

Clyde( shouts ) LINCOLN .

Ronnie Anne ( shouts ) LINCOLN.

Cody " where is he ( shouts ) LINCOLN.

Jared" I don't know ( shouts ) LINCOLN.

Elsewhere Lincoln hears voices from then he knows who's calling his name

Lincoln " guys?


	10. Chapter 10

Lincoln" guys?

Cody " LINCOLN .

Lincoln" GUYS .

the trio hears Lincoln

Jared LINCOLN.

Lincoln" GUYS WERE ARE YOU .

With that Lincoln and the trio shout until they see each other

Lincoln" guys. ( runs to the gang )

With that Lincoln runs to the gang

Lincoln runs to the gang and hugs everyone of them

Ronnie anne " Lincoln thank god your safe . ( tearfully hugs Lincoln )

Lincoln" I know ( hugs Ronnie anne )

Cody" thank god your okay.

Lincoln" yeah ( sheds tears of joy )

Jared" yeah ( sheds tears of joy as well )

As they happily reunite Jared just turns to see rubble of what was once the The World Trade Center and is shocked by what he saw.

Jared" oh my god.

Ronnie Anne " the towers there there.

Cody" gone there gone.

Clyde" I can't belive it.

Ronnie Anne" oh my god there were people in there.

Jared" I know how could this happen ( starts having tears )

Clyde" this is just terrible I I just have no words for this.

Cody" this is tragic just very very tragic.

Jared" yeah.

Elsewhere.

The louds drove almost half of Pennsylvania trying to get to new york.

Lola" how far are we from new york now.

Lynn sir" i don't know.

Luna" eventually were gonna have to stop.

Rita " yeah but we at least get to new york as fast as we can.

All of a sudden the phone rings and rita anserws it.

Rita" hello?

On the other line was Lincoln using a payphone.

Lincoln" mom.

Rita" Lincoln thank god.

lincoln" yeah I am fine.

Rita" were coming .

Lincoln" your coming?

Rita" were in Pennsylvania and were trying to get to new york .

Lincoln" okay.

Rita" yeah were gonna try to get there as fast as we can.

Lincoln" okay.

Lincoln my phone got destryoed so I am using a payphone.

Rita" what happened to your phone.

Lincoln" i dropped it on accident when the buildings collapesd.

Rita" ah its okay all that matters is that your okay.

Lincoln " I am okay but there's many people who in towers who may be dead.

Rita" I know honey I know" .

Lincoln" there was a lot of people in those towers.

Rita" i know honey I know. ( Sheds a tear )

Lincoln" I just wised to be home rigth now.

Rita" don't worry honey when we come we will take you home.

Lincoln" even my freinds?

Rita " yes even your freinds to.

Lincoln " thanks.

Rita" i got to go ill talk to you later.

Lincoln" okay ill talk to you later.

Rita " bye .

Lincoln " bye.

With both Lincoln and Rita hang up.

Elsewhere both bobby and lori continue to drive until Lori gets a phone call.

Lori" ( anserws the phone ) Hello.

On the other line was Rita.

Rita" lori.

Lori" mom.

Rita" yes Lori its me Lincoln called.

Lori" really?

Rita" yeah hes okay.

Lori" oh thank god.

Bobby" what?

Lori" lincoln called and he's okay.

Bobby" oh thank goodness.

Lori" yeah.

Rita" yeah I just called to let you know.

Lori" okay"

Rita" talk to you later.

Lori" okay.

Rita" bye.

Lori" bye.

Both Lori and Rita hang up.

With that the loud family just continue to drive to new york knowing Lincoln was okay

Elsewhere

The trio just looked at the rubble of the once magnificent twin towers and just tearfully looked at the rubble they knew there were people in the towers.

Nothing was ever gonna be the same again


	11. Chapter 11

At sunset

The huge dust cloud stills bellows over lower Manhattan

The streets of Lower Manhattan were littered with dust and papers

Slowly some fire trucks begin to come back to were they came from but some continue to stay putting out fires police paramedics and other first responders begin searching for survivors and possible victims buried in the rubble

And some start welding torching the rubble and start cleaning

Out on the streets

Lincoln Jared Cody Ronnie Anne and Clyde just walked down the street still covered in dust and ash yet they didn't care they walked the streets depressed and traumatized just as the others behind them

Cody" your okay Lincoln?

Lincoln" yeah i geuss so.

Cody just took out a bottle of water and gives it to Lincoln .

Cody" here have some.

Lincoln just accepts the water and he takes it and takes a sip of water and after drinking it he gives some to Ronnie Anne

Lincoln" want some?

Ronnie just accepts it and she takes a drink as well.

Ronnie anne" thanks.

Soon Jared took a sip and then clyde.

Jared" thanks.

Clyde" thank you

The group just continued to walk down the street

Elsewhere

At a highway in Pennsylvania

The loud family and Bobby just continued drive towards New York

Lola" how much longer.

Lynn were in middle of Pennsylvania it will probably another 2 hours before we reach the New York state line.

Lana" i hope lincolns okay.

Luna" yeah

Lynn sir" were not gonna stop until we reach the New York state line

Luna" i Just hope Lincoln will hold on till then.

Luan" what about the others all those people who were in the towers there was a lot of innocent people in those towers.

Lana" I know.

Luna" I just can't imagine how many casualties there could be there could have been hundreds and even thousands of people that have been killed becuase of what happend.

Rita just kept silent no bothering to talk to anyone she never seen something this tragic and devastating in her life until now watching those towers collapses with innocent people still inside them it was just gut wrenching and upsetting to her all she could do was think about the victims and there familes how tragic it was to lose a loved one in a tragic event such as what had happened rita just shedded a tear in the memory of those lost in the attack.

Luna this day we should never forget for as long as we live.

Rita" amen

Lynn sir just kept on driving.

The loud family van just kept on going.

In bobbys car

It was silent Lori just doesn't bother to say anything.

Bobby just continued to drive

Back in New York

Cody Jared Cyde Ronnie Anne and Lincoln just looked at the river and towards the statue of Liberty

Cody" look at that.

Lincoln" I know.

Ronnie Anne" its horrible just horrible.

Lincoln" i know I can't belive this happend.

Ronnie Anne" I know all those people I just know there were a lot innocent people in those Towers

Jared" its horrible to think something like this would happen never though it could happen.

As the group looked on as smoke and ash continue the bellow

A mother and her teenage daughter just walked to a building there the duagther takes out a poster with a picture of a man with brown hair with a blue shirt on and the man was smiling happy next to him was the daughter Above picture was the word Missing on it

It was the poster of a missing loved one

The poster told what was the man's name and his height and that he was a loving father and husband

Soon the Duagther starts tearing up her mother just comforts her

The Mother" its okay honey I hope he's okay I hope he got out of that building.

The duagther coutinued crying.

With that the and duagther just walked away to put up more posters

Soon after more posters of missing loved one's begin to show up


	12. Chapter 12

At Dusk

On the streets of New York

Lincoln and the group started seeing people putting up posters of loved ones missing

all over Manhattan people put posters of loved ones the posters showed pictures of loved ones and it the posters said were they were last seen sometimes it would be that loved one with children next to them

One poster showed a man wearing a blue and white striped shirt and in that photo was kid a toddler in the photo above the photo it said Have You Seen My Daddy on it.

Lincoln" all those people.

Lincoln just looked at the photos of missing loved ones

Its heart breaking for him to see the photos know most of those people could have died when the World Trade Center towers collapsed.

Jared" this is gut-wrenching for me.

Cody" a lot of good people

Jared" yeah.

Cody" yeah.

At Ground Zero

People continue to search for survivors in the rubble while fire figthers spray water putting out fires.

Elsewhere

In Pennsylvania not far from the New York state line

The louds decided to stop for the Nigth.

Lynn Sir " checked the family in at a local motel

In the lobby

Rita saw what was on Tv

The Tv showed interviews coming from those who witnessed what was happening.

One of replys showed someone jumping from the Towers

Rita just looked away it was gut wrenching for her to see innocent people jumping into there deaths.

Lynn Sir" your okay honey?

Rita" yeah I geuss so.

The hotel clerk just decided to turn the Tv off becuase it was just to gut wrenching to watch.

Lynn Sir" i got us a room for the Nigth.

Rita" I'll tell the others

With that Rita just went outside to tell her children and Bobby they booked a room for the Nigth.

Back in New York

Cody mange to check the gang in a different hotel for the Nigth sence the hotel they were at is no longer there.

Jared just went to the bathroom to take a shower with Clyde waiting to go after Jared .

Cody just looked out at the window seeing the cloud of ash and smoke still there.

Lincoln walks to Cody.

Lincoln your okay Cody?

Cody" yeah I'm fine I just can't believe this happened.

Lincoln" I know I'm just as shocked horrified as You Are

Cody" yeah my thoughts and prayers go out to the families who just lost loved ones in those Towers.

Lincoln" yeah all those poor innocent people have familys it's heartbreaking just knowing what they're going through.

Cody yeah.

Lincoln" yeah.

Cody" it's never gonna be the same again.

With that Lincoln just goes to take a shower while Cody just stands there.

At the motel in Pennsylvania

The loud family just watched the news.

From what they've learned nobody could get in or out of lower Manhattan they were only allowing emergency responders into the city.

Lynn Sir" there only allowing emergency responders into the city but no one else can get in.

Rita" how are we going to get Lincoln now.

Lynn Sir" we can always have Bobby go get him since he's a first responder surely they'll let him into the city.

Rita" yeah how long will it take though.

Lynn" Sir " don't worry honey we'll figure something out.

Rita" I just hope Lincoln is okay.

Lynn sir" yeah i hope he is to.

Rita" yet I feel sad for the families who lost loved ones in those Towers.

Lynn Sir" yeah it was a lot of good people in those Towers.

Rita" so many innocent lives cut short becuase of Evil.

Lynn Sir" yeah.

Rita just lowers her head having a moment of silence for those lost in the Attacks.

Soon the moment of silence stoped

Rita" amen

Lynn Sir" you should get some sleep.

Rita" I'll try.

Lynn Sir" goodnight Rita.

Rita" goodnigth.

With that Lynn sir just went to sleep.

Rita just looks up to the ceiling and says

Rita" Goodnigth Lincoln.

Back in New York

Lincoln layed in his bed staring at the ceiling and he says

Lincoln" goodnight family

Soon Lincoln just slowly drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

At the white house President George W bush sits at his desk and from there he began to speak.

George W Bush" Good evening. Today our fellow citizens, our way of life, our very freedom came under attack in a series of deliberate and deadly terrorist acts. The victims were in airplanes or in their offices: secretaries, business men and women, military and Federal workers, moms and dads, friends and neighbors. Thousands of lives were suddenly ended by evil, despicable acts of terror.

At ground Zero workers continue searching for survivors

George W Bush" The pictures of airplanes flying into buildings, fires burning, huge structures collapsing have filled us with disbelief, terrible sadness, and a quiet, unyielding anger. These acts of mass murder were intended to frighten our Nation into chaos and retreat, but they have failed. Our country is strong.

In the hotel Lincoln just continued staring up At the Ceiling while Cody Jared Ronnie Anne and Clyde sleep.

George W Bush " A great people has been moved to defend a great nation. Terrorist attacks can shake the foundations of our biggest buildings, but they cannot touch the foundation of America. These acts shattered steel, but they cannot dent the steel of American resolve. America was targeted for attack because we're the brightest beacon for freedom and opportunity in the world. And no one will keep that light from shining.

At Ground Zero. FireFigthers are putting out Fires

George W Bush " Today our Nation saw evil, the very worst of human nature. And we responded with the best of America, with the daring of our rescueworkers, with the caring for strangers and neighbors who came to give blood and help in any way they could.

At the motel loud siblings just stared into the ceiling all they could do is think about what happend and they thought about there brother.

George W Bush " Immediately following the first attack, I implemented our Government's emergency response plans. Our military is powerful, and it's prepared. Our emergency teams are working in New York City and Washington, DC, to help with local rescue efforts.

Our first priority is to get help to those who have been injured and to take every precaution to protect our citizens at home and around the world from further attacks.

On the streets people put posters of missing love ones on the walls of buildings and at bus stops some of the family members cry fearing for there loved ones.

George W Bush " The functions of our Government continue without interruption. Federal agencies in Washington which had to be evacuated today are reopening for essential personnel tonight and will be open for business tomorrow. Our financial institutions remain strong, and the American economy will be open for business as well.

The search is underway for those who are behind these evil acts. I've directed the full resources of our intelligence and law enforcement communities to find those responsible and to bring them to justice. We will make no distinction between the terrorists who committed these acts and those who harbor them.

At the motel.

Lynn sir just stared up at the ceiling while rita just slept all Lynn sir could think about is what they were going to see when they get to New York

George W Bush " I appreciate so very much the Members of Congress who have joined me in strongly condemning these attacks. And on behalf of the American people, I thank the many world leaders who have called to offer their condolences and assistance.

America and our friends and allies join with all those who want peace and security in the world, and we stand together to win the war against terrorism.

At Ground Zero

Workers pull a person out the Rubble alive and they take him on a gurney into a waiting ambulance

George W Bush " Tonight I ask for your prayers for all those who grieve, for the children whose worlds have been shattered, for all whose sense of safety and security has been threatened. And I pray they will be comforted by a power greater than any of us, spoken through the ages in Psalm 23: "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for You are with me."

At Ground Zero

The man who told Lincoln that nothing will ever bring the twin towers down stands there in disbelief as he just looks at the Rubble of what was once the Twin Towers soon a tear comes down the mans face and he lowers his head in memory of the Twin Towers and for those who died in the attack.

George W Bush " This is a day when all Americans from every walk of life unite in our resolve for justice and peace. America has stood down enemies before, and we will do so this time. None of us will ever forget this day. Yet, we go forward to defend freedom and all that is good and just in our world.

Thank you. Good night, and God bless America.

With that the speech was finished the president just continues to sit there


	14. Chapter 14

The next day

September 12th 2001

Lincoln and others woke up and when they looked out the window they saw smoke still there it was the First day sence the Attacks

Soon they took there showers and after all that they walked out of the hotels

The streets still littred with ash and doquments

Cody" well everyone todays the First full day sence What happened.

Jared" I know its hard to belive that this happens.

All of a sudden a person talks to them.

The person" hey i two people got pulled out of the Rubble.

Lincoln" what.

The person yeah two are belived to be Port Authority cops.

Lincoln" are they alive?

The person" yes but they are badly injured they say I dont know how bad all I know is that they're still alive.

Lincoln" thank God that they were still alive.

Cody" that means there could be other survivors trapped in that Rubble.

The person" yeah they're continuing to search for survivors for the time being

Cody" god save them.

Elsewhere

The louds had now reach the Pennsylvania and New York State Border now they headed towards New York City.

Lynn Sir " well kids here we are New York State

Rita" hang on Lincoln we're almost there.

Luna" how long are we from the city.

Lynn Sir" probably another few hours but we're not going to stop until we reach the city we're going as fast as we can.

Luna" you think they're going to let anyone in the city.

Lynn Sir" maby not in lower Manhattan but at least some part of the city's got to be open

Back in the city

As Lincoln walk down the road he sees the man the man who talked to her back at the airport

From what it looked the man was in a State of Shock and depression.

Lincoln" hey are you okay.

The man" i I don't know.

Lincoln" I know how you feel I can't believe they're gone to.

The man" I always thought those Towers would always stand till the end of time I never thought anything like this would happen they survived a bomb attack in 1993 they weren't able to survive all this I never thought this would happen.

Lincoln" I know it was hard to belive this would happen.

The man" I grew up watching those wants magnificent Towers going up as they were being built how do I stop. This hours would stay here forever turns out I was wrong.

Lincoln" I know its unbelievable.

The man" look them there now reduced to a pile of rubble.

Lincoln think of all the people that were there was a lot of good people in those Towers a lot of probably died there.

The man" I know a lot of good people Fathers Mothers Friends Neighbors.

Lincoln" I wonder if they'll ever find the person who's responsible for this.

The man" whoever did this hopefully Justice will be served someday one way or another.

Lincoln" yeah.

The Man" whats your name?

Lincoln" my name is Lincoln Loud.

The Man my name is Rick.

Lincoln" Rick thats a nice name.

Rick" thanks.

Lincoln" your welcome.

Rick" i don't what I'm going to do now.

Lincoln" yeah hopefully someday these towers will be rebuilt but my heart goes out to the people who lost loved ones yesterday.

Rick" 9/11 it's a day I'll never forget day a we should never forget.

Lincoln" amen.

Elsewhere.

After four hours of driving the louds and Bobby have officially arrived in New York and just outside of New York they stoped and and walked out of the van.

Bobby and Lori walked out of the car.

And they looked at Lower Manhattan.

What they say smoke in and ash billowing into the sky.

Tears began to form around Ritas cheeks.

Rita" there it is.

Luna" this is very tragic nothing but smoke.

Rita" ( in tearful chocked up tone ) just to think a lot of innocent people were killed there its just so heartbreaking.

Lori just started having tears and she starts to cry in Bobbys arms Bobby was also chocked up seeing the sight.

Elsewhere

In the streets of Lower Manhattan

Ronnie Anne gets a phone call

Ronnie Anne" ( answers the phone ) hello.

Bobby" hey Ronnie it's me.

Ronnie Anne" Bobby what's up.

Bobby" we need you guys to come out of the city and cross the Brooklyn Bridge because we're here but they won't let us in.

Ronnie Anne" wait your here in the city.

Bobby" I don't want the First Responders I'm here to try and save people see if there's any more survivorss in the rubble.

Ronnie Anne" uh okay we're on our way.

With that Ronnie Anne Hangs up.

Lincoln" what is it.

Ronnie Anne" There Here.


	15. Chapter 15

Lincoln loud" what there here.

Ronnie Anne" yeah they're waiting in Brooklyn.

Lincoln we should go then.

Ronnie Anne" yeah we should.

With that both Lincoln and Ronnie anne went to inform there friends that there familes are here.

At Ground Zero

Rick just looked at what remains of was once the World Trade Center

Firefigthers continue to put out fires that are still burning and rescue workers continue the search for survivors are workers continue to clean up rubble.

All over new york Trains and Subway's continue to operate with sometimes with little 2 no passengers at all.

As Rick Just looked at the rubble he began to feel Vengeful as if he wanted to avenge the Twin Towers

Elsewhere.

On the streets

Jared just looked at the posters of missing loved ones pictures that showed fathers holding there children Mothers smiling to jared it was heartbreaking seeing all those posters of loved ones

Elsewhere

Soon they went to the other side there Lincoln meets his family

Rita immediately hugs Lincoln.

Rita oh Lincoln thank God your okay.

Lincoln" I'm surprised to see you guys here.

Lori" yeah we went through a lot to get here.

Lincoln" Probably wasn't as bad as what I went through.

Jared Cody and Clyde just watched as Lincoln was happily reunited with his family

Rita" thank God you are all okay.

Ronnie Anne Bobby.

Bobby oh Ronnie Anne thank God you're okay.

Bobby just hugs his sister happy that she's okay.

The louds and the Santiagos we're happily reunited

After a minute they then turn to see Lower Manhattan.

Lincoln" its hard to belive that this happened.

The Louds and the Santiagos as well as Cody Jared and Clyde begin to lower there heads and then they have a moment of silence in memory of those who died.

In Lower Manhattan Smoke just continues to Billow up into the sky as the louds and the others continue their moment of silence

May 1st 2011

Its been nearly 10 years after what had happened

In New York City

People were cheering and shouting

The People USA USA USA USA USA USA USA.

In the loud house the family watch Obama's speech on TV

Barack Obama Good evening. Tonight, I can report to the American people and to the world that the United States has conducted an operation that killed Osama bin Laden, the leader of al Qaeda, and a terrorist who's responsible for the murder of thousands of innocent men, women, and children.

It was nearly 10 years ago that a bright September day was darkened by the worst attack on the American people in our history. The images of 9/11 are seared into our national memory - hijacked planes cutting through a cloudless September sky; the Twin Towers collapsing to the ground; black smoke billowing up from the Pentagon; the wreckage of Flight 93 in Shanksville, Pennsylvania, where the actions of heroic citizens saved even more heartbreak and destruction.

And yet we know that the worst images are those that were unseen to the world. The empty seat at the dinner table. Children who were forced to grow up without their mother or their father. Parents who would never know the feeling of their child's embrace. Nearly 3,000 citizens taken from us, leaving a gaping hole in our hearts.

On September 11, 2001, in our time of grief, the American people came together. We offered our neighbors a hand, and we offered the wounded our blood. We reaffirmed our ties to each other, and our love of community and country. On that day, no matter where we came from, what God we prayed to, or what race or ethnicity we were, we were united as one American family.

We were also united in our resolve to protect our nation and to bring those who committed this vicious attack to justice. We quickly learned that the 9/11 attacks were carried out by al Qaeda - an organization headed by Osama bin Laden, which had openly declared war on the United States and was committed to killing innocents in our country and around the globe. And so we went to war against al Qaeda to protect our citizens, our friends, and our allies.

Over the last 10 years, thanks to the tireless and heroic work of our military and our counterterrorism professionals, we've made great strides in that effort. We've disrupted terrorist attacks and strengthened our homeland defense. In Afghanistan, we removed the Taliban government, which had given bin Laden and al Qaeda safe haven and support. And around the globe, we worked with our friends and allies to capture or kill scores of al Qaeda terrorists, including several who were a part of the 9/11 plot.

Yet Osama bin Laden avoided capture and escaped across the Afghan border into Pakistan. Meanwhile, al Qaeda continued to operate from along that border and operate through its affiliates across the world.

And so shortly after taking office, I directed Leon Panetta, the director of the CIA, to make the killing or capture of bin Laden the top priority of our war against al Qaeda, even as we continued our broader efforts to disrupt, dismantle, and defeat his network.

Then, last August, after years of painstaking work by our intelligence community, I was briefed on a possible lead to bin Laden. It was far from certain, and it took many months to run this thread to ground. I met repeatedly with my national security team as we developed more information about the possibility that we had located bin Laden hiding within a compound deep inside of Pakistan. And finally, last week, I determined that we had enough intelligence to take action, and authorized an operation to get Osama bin Laden and bring him to justice.

Today, at my direction, the United States launched a targeted operation against that compound in Abbottabad, Pakistan. A small team of Americans carried out the operation with extraordinary courage and capability. No Americans were harmed. They took care to avoid civilian casualties. After a firefight, they killed Osama bin Laden and took custody of his body.

For over two decades, bin Laden has been al Qaeda's leader and symbol, and has continued to plot attacks against our country and our friends and allies. The death of bin Laden marks the most significant achievement to date in our nation's effort to defeat al Qaeda.

Yet his death does not mark the end of our effort. There's no doubt that al Qaeda will continue to pursue attacks against us. We must –- and we will - remain vigilant at home and abroad.

As we do, we must also reaffirm that the United States is not –- and never will be -– at war with Islam. I've made clear, just as President Bush did shortly after 9/11, that our war is not against Islam. Bin Laden was not a Muslim leader; he was a mass murderer of Muslims. Indeed, al Qaeda has slaughtered scores of Muslims in many countries, including our own. So his demise should be welcomed by all who believe in peace and human dignity.

Over the years, I've repeatedly made clear that we would take action within Pakistan if we knew where bin Laden was. That is what we've done. But it's important to note that our counterterrorism cooperation with Pakistan helped lead us to bin Laden and the compound where he was hiding. Indeed, bin Laden had declared war against Pakistan as well, and ordered attacks against the Pakistani people.

Tonight, I called President Zardari, and my team has also spoken with their Pakistani counterparts. They agree that this is a good and historic day for both of our nations. And going forward, it is essential that Pakistan continue to join us in the fight against al Qaeda and its affiliates.

The American people did not choose this fight. It came to our shores, and started with the senseless slaughter of our citizens. After nearly 10 years of service, struggle, and sacrifice, we know well the costs of war. These efforts weigh on me every time I, as Commander-in-Chief, have to sign a letter to a family that has lost a loved one, or look into the eyes of a service member who's been gravely wounded.

So Americans understand the costs of war. Yet as a country, we will never tolerate our security being threatened, nor stand idly by when our people have been killed. We will be relentless in defense of our citizens and our friends and allies. We will be true to the values that make us who we are. And on nights like this one, we can say to those families who have lost loved ones to al Qaeda's terror: Justice has been done.

Tonight, we give thanks to the countless intelligence and counterterrorism professionals who've worked tirelessly to achieve this outcome. The American people do not see their work, nor know their names. But tonight, they feel the satisfaction of their work and the result of their pursuit of justice.

We give thanks for the men who carried out this operation, for they exemplify the professionalism, patriotism, and unparalleled courage of those who serve our country. And they are part of a generation that has borne the heaviest share of the burden since that September day.

Finally, let me say to the families who lost loved ones on 9/11 that we have never forgotten your loss, nor wavered in our commitment to see that we do whatever it takes to prevent another attack on our shores.

And tonight, let us think back to the sense of unity that prevailed on 9/11. I know that it has, at times, frayed. Yet today's achievement is a testament to the greatness of our country and the determination of the American people.

The cause of securing our country is not complete. But tonight, we are once again reminded that America can do whatever we set our mind to. That is the story of our history, whether it's the pursuit of prosperity for our people, or the struggle for equality for all our citizens; our commitment to stand up for our values abroad, and our sacrifices to make the world a safer place.

Let us remember that we can do these things not just because of wealth or power, but because of who we are: one nation, under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all.

Thank you. May God bless you. And may God bless the United States of America.

With that the Louds and the Santiagos as well as Cody Jared and Clyde smiled knowing Justice have been Served

Back in New York

Rick just watch as people in crowds wave American flags and shout USA

The radio now we can report that Osama Bin Laden the man behind the deadly 9/11 Attacks is dead.

The crowd continues to cheer.

The People" USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA.

Rick just smiled knowing that the twin towers and those who have died there have been avenged With that he just continues to watch the cheering crowd.

Back at the loud house.

Cody so long Bin Laden.

Jared" good riddance.

Lincoln now almost people can rest in peace knowing that Justice has been done.

With that everyone lowers there head in the memory of those who died.

Lincoln just sheds a tear.

3,000 People died at the World Trade Center on 9/11 Including citizens from 87 Countries

343 of the were FireFigthers

Only 20 people were pulled out of the Rubble Alive The lasts was pulled at 12:30 pm on September the 12th.

This story is dedicated to the 3,000 people who died on that Tragic September Morning

May They Rest In Peace

Never Forget 9/11

The End


End file.
